


Cliché

by capuletminyard



Category: Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli, The Upside of Unrequited - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Cliche, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Lots of dialogue, Marriage Proposal, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 00:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13845801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capuletminyard/pseuds/capuletminyard
Summary: Cherry blossoms painted the canvas sky a gentle pink, the sun weaved its golden beams through the trees, and the soft breeze passing through let the petals drift through the city.Cassie’s head tipped back, admiring the contrast of the pink petals against the fluffy marshmallow clouds. She sucked in a deep breath, sweet spring air filling her lungs.Japan is beautiful, she thought. Just like Mina.





	Cliché

**Author's Note:**

> SO, this was my contribution to the Shores fanzine! Everyone's works were so incredible and I'm so glad I got to work with them!! Side note: these lovely ladies belong to Becky Albertalli aka the best woman on the planet. I hope I did them justice! If you want to witness my incessant ramblings about a bunch of things ((mainly _Love, Simon_ and _Simon Vs_ )) you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/lgbtspierfeld)

Cherry blossoms painted the canvas sky a gentle pink, the sun weaved its golden beams through the trees, and the soft breeze passing through let the petals drift through the city. 

 

Cassie’s head tipped back, admiring the contrast of the pink petals against the fluffy marshmallow clouds. She sucked in a deep breath, sweet spring air filling her lungs. 

 

_ Japan is beautiful, _ she thought.  _ Just like Mina.  _

 

As thoughts of Mina crossed her mind, Cassie turned to look at her, the way the wind sifted through her dark hair, the way she seemed at home amongst the flowers. She really was the most gorgeous person Cassie had ever laid her eyes on, and she was so happy to be her girlfriend. 

 

Mina turned suddenly to face Cassie. 

 

“You coming?” She asked.

 

There was only enough time for a quick nod before Mina wrapped her fingers around Cassie’s wrist and tugged her along, further into the trees.

 

Petals floated all around them as they walked, surrounding them in a sea of baby pink. 

 

Cassie turned her head to the side to gaze at Mina, seeing the bright smile on her face, the sparkle in her eye. Cassie was one hundred percent sure that anyone watching would be able to see the hearts filling her eyes. 

 

Mina glanced back at Cassie before saying, “Do you want to stop here?”

 

Cassie looked around, seeing they’d reached a spot clear enough to set up their picnic. 

 

“Yeah,” she murmured. “It’s perfect.”

 

Mina dropped Cassie’s wrist, leaving her feeling somewhat cold without her touch, and set down the basket. The two girls made quick work of setting everything up before sitting down and cuddling up to one another. 

 

It was quiet in their section. All around, they heard mutters and murmurs from all the other Hanami-goers, but it was silent at their site. It was magical. 

 

Cassie laced her hands through Mina’s before she started talking. 

 

“You know, I’ve never felt this way before. I always dreamed of this moment, from when I was young, but I never knew it would feel quite like this. The warmth, the sweetness, the fact we’re here, in Japan, where we’ve wanted to go to since before college. It feels like us. It feels like home. I remember seeing you for the first time, at the Metro, and all I could think was  _ wow _ . That’s it. You have blown my mind since day one, and you continue to do so.” Cassie turned to look at Mina face to face. 

 

“You are the single most incredible person I have ever met, and I’m so so glad that we did. You amaze me every single day, and I don’t know what I’d do without you. So, Mina,” Cassie reached into her pocket to pull out a small ring box, “would you let me have honour of being your wife?”

 

Mina was frozen, eyes wide, and Cassie couldn’t help but wonder if she had done this too soon, if Mina wasn’t ready for the question. Cassie started to put the box away and apologise when Mina’s hand shot out to stop her. 

 

“Wait a second,” she said, before rooting through the basket again. 

 

She looked for a minute before finding what she was looking for. 

 

“I had a whole speech planned you know,” she said, tears filling her eyes. “I was so ready and then you did this.”

 

She chuckled before revealing the object in her hand to Cassie. It was a little box, much like the one in Cassie’s own hands. Mina opened it, showing Cassie one of the most gorgeous rings she’d seen in her life. 

 

Mina touched Cassie’s cheek, drawing her attention back to Mina’s, before whispering, “Will you, Cassie Peskin-Suso, marry me?”

 

Cassie’s arms were around Mina’s neck as soon as she’d uttered those words. 

 

“Yes, yes, a thousand times yes!” Her voice was watery and shaky as she spoke. 

 

Mina let out a breath before letting her arms encircle Cassie’s waist. “Thank goodness,” she said, “otherwise we’d have to have some words.”

 

Cassie giggled before she released Mina, instead gently taking her hand and sliding the ring onto her finger, giving it a gentle kiss. 

 

Mina did the same before laughing. 

 

“What’s so funny?” Cassie asked. 

 

“We just had a double proposal,” Mina said, giggling. “We’re so cliché.”

 

Cassie laughed with her, and snuggled into Mina’s side. 

 

“Yeah,” she whispered, taking Mina’s left hand in hers. “We are.”


End file.
